I Dare You
by Starbug4it
Summary: I am halfway across the world for another two or three months. My family is a bunch of history freaks due to the inheritance from my parents. My uncle is a adventurer and computer tech expert. I could care less about a freaking game. Little did I know that the game called Mass Effect cared a lot about me. Enough to send me to the start of Shepards adventures. SI/OC HITIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Time, Fate, Destiny. Three important things to this life that surrounds us every day and every time we live again and breath.

But to those three things there is and always will be a legend

The legends says Destiny is one of the two operators for the portals to the others world. She was a young maiden with beauty that matched that of the moon. She was gifted intelligent honest and gentle. But in love with a man who would never understand how to let go of life when it was time to go where she accepted death like it was an old friend waiting for her in a park.

The other operator has the name of Time who was cursed when Destiny was gifted. He was cunning, swift, and devious, in some ways an insane genius in the blink of an eye, harsh and a fierce warrior. He would ever let go of life because he feared death always trying to beat it, never understanding why he couldn't live forever, but alas he was just a man and no man can live forever.

There was a third, not an operator but a balance. Fate, who was wise and equally both of what the two of his friends were in spirit, mind and body. He accepted death but was afraid of it; he was intelligent and devious, but gentle and fierce. He could greet death like an old friend but like old friends who had not seen each other in some time would have a grudge.

He was the protector of the love Destiny and Time had for each other. And in the end, he was their saviour and destroyer.

The reason for this was because they were in love like the way of Adam and Eve. One stayed in the Garden of Eden and the other to the waste lands, because she touched wanting something that was forbidden, until Adam snuck Eve back in because of his love for her.

Time however did this differently instead of the Adam and Eve way. Instead of where god forced Eve to leave the garden there was no god here. Time banished Destiny, for the fact that he had seen with Fate the third person of the garden who kept good Lady Destiny and evil Lord Time in perfect balance.

Time however thought Fate was convincing Destiny to leave him and love Fate instead because she smiled and laughed in a way of relief that he had never made her. However his jealousy was his biggest mistake. Fate noticed but deviously didn't correct him. This was he, the one who promised her that was Destiny he could return her home with her lover instead of being kept prisoner in the gardens where she was imprisoned.

Time locked her in the perfect prison out of jealousy and fear of losing her, when it was really he who was prisoned by the garden for the fact he had been blinded by bitter love. Fate saw this and tried to rescue her, realising that his mistake was more fearing to Time than he thought.

Seeing Destiny crying he tried to open her prison but was stopped, when Time thought that the love Destiny had for Fate was stronger than her for him and tried to kill Fate in a fight with swords of god.

Destiny seeing this heartache, wept deeply for her heart was pure. So that the lock of her cage came undone and she instead took the final blow for Fate of a sword to the chest and left this world in the arms of her love Time who in hatred of what he had done kept begging her to stay, she merely laughed claiming this was why she was leaving and why she loved him, so to this day Destiny has still stayed out of Time's way and always sided with Fate.

Time enraged that he killed her tried to end himself but Fate intervened after he had calmed down enough and told him that with Destiny's death he was released from this hell of eternal paradise due to his selfishness he hadn't realised how unhappy she was. The balance had been thrown out. So nothing would ever stay the same as she had died.

Realising he was free Time screamed at Fate that it was his fault for not telling all she wanted was to be free. Fate famously quoted.

'If Destiny hadn't of decided her own future she would be stuck in this paradise instead of being free. Life is a paradise enough without it having to be enriched by goods. This is why she was honestly free but didn't know it yet, which is why you loved her'.

To which Time responded. 'Nothing is a paradise without her, not while she laughs and mocks me for this cursed place. Not here not anywhere! Destiny is a beautiful cruel woman which is why I loved her! Not that she was a prisoner in my garden! I loved the fact that even though she made me whole, she would never complete me for the heart ache I did to her. Her Heart! That wretched thing that makes her heart and soul beat in one rhythm!'

Fate promised the two would be reunited in time of the future if Time released Destiny's soul from the garden as it lingered behind. To do so, he had to give his own life which is why Fate stopped him before.

Destiny however before she died knew she was walking to her death the moment the cage opened and she broke free of the chains that bound her and used the only moment she could have given something to Time. A warning. That is said to have been 'if he found her, she wouldn't be there to save him from what happens next'.

Because the world would end.


	2. Chapter 2 Before

I entered the sight of the covered temple. I was in Egypt and going there under archaeology purposes, I was very lucky for this barely anyone had seen these buildings and was to be one of the first. Damn I felt like I was on my first date in high school again.

Wearing a belt over denim shorts and a white dusty tank-top, I held the torch and shined it through the dark room we approached it.

The professor I was with looked at me, he said I was one of the favoured students. "My dear, do you know the legends surrounding these structures?" He asked. I had never even asked for his name but with the group of archaeologist's they were with were too many ones for me to remember.

"The ancient races and their descendants believed that the sites could transport people to other worlds, that were way advanced than ours in weapons and other things but they simply forgot how to work them as they were believed to be obsolete and destroyed. However this was the only part of their technology to survive the years that passed away. These structures were ways to survive when another race decided and fully believed, and that to achieve peace was to destroy humanity they were known as Reapers of the dead, so the protectors of humanity called the Prometheans saved them by blocking the way to the others. Only one problem Egypt and tribes in the African and Iranian areas have the same stories and similar structures that date back to way before these structures were even supposed to be built by the human mind or anything else, so no-one can tell whether these are right or just made up" I felt sand coming down from the roof.

As we walked further into the room observing the walls and the platform with the giant ring or arch no-one was sure which, sat in the middle of it. I carefully approached it, this thing had been calling to me for days to look at it, but when she got near I freaked out and felt dizzy. Not now for some reason. I and the others commonly referred to it as the ringroom.

"This though has many babbled. It has so many languages on it that all say the same thing" I said touching the carvings on it.

"And what does that say?" The professor asked.

"It's a fairy tale saying one of the oldest that is repeated across the whole world 'Only with he who is time can thou find her who is destiny'. Most people think its soul mate stuff though others think it is something indicating a secret cult" I responded.

"What do you think Miss Fenix?" The professor asked intently watching her.

"It's just a fairy tale" I said quickly not liking where it was going. "Professor we have to cut this short. I have a video meeting with my brother and he is expecting results on my day as he and my uncle are the major sponsors on this project" I said dismissively trying to ignore the fact of what they both knew I thought.

"Of course" He said and watched me leave hurriedly.

"Not long now for her, old friend is she suitable? The one to break the curse that surrounds us?" he said patting the ring as it dimly glowed at his touch.

"Well then. Let's get her ready"

I was sleeping on a flat thin mattress. It was too hot to wear a blanket and I was still in my clothes from before not caring to change. I was too tired from having to walk seven kilometres in the temple we had found it bigger than we originally could have imagined and after I managed to leave the temple I then had to walk another six kilometres just to reach the mattress which was just outside the structure.

Checking my cell phone again I groaned, a call was coming in, I pressed I flip phone up to I face and hit accept call.

"This is your adoring sister who is going to kill you because it's nine thirty at night in Australia but one in the morning in Egypt talk quick or I'm hanging up. I mean it Reese!" I said lifting her head up to hear him properly.

"Hey sis just thought I better tell you only ten more days until MASS EFFECT FUCKING THREE COMES OUT!" He shouted into my ear.

"Reese! I am halfway across the world for another two to three months. You and I are young millionaires due to our inheritance from our parents. Our uncle is a well-respected adventurer and computer tech company expert. I could care less about a freaking game! And if I did it would be unreal championship 2003!" I moaned turning over and turning on the nearest light.

"Sorry I forgot it's your time of the month" he whispered.

I growled. "SHUT UP! Look I am tired and the results are looking positive, now I am sleeping I'll call you when it suits both our schedules" I said goodbye hanging up on him and falling back asleep, so damn tired from today's finds and

I felt something shake I awake. I blinked opening my eyes fully. The professor was there waiting for me to become consciously aware of my surroundings.

"Atris please come quickly" His face was pale; I thought something had happened to the tunnel we found recently that was why he was in this manner.

I grabbed my torch and placed on my runners following the professor who was running at amazing pace concerning his old age.

"Professor what is wrong?" I asked.

I asked again as we turned a corner and entered the ring room. He ushered me up to the ring making me stand in the middle of it. Right under the arch, I was about to call for someone to help him. The professor was old but to go this far was ridiculous especially at this time of night!

"Atris listen to me when you get there find him and protect him" The professor said hurrying to tap the ring in different places.

"Professor what are you talking about?" I asked thinking he had lost it.

"Atris you were right. There are other worlds out there and this is a portal and the cult they exist! I am a member and you are her. You are Destiny" he said placing a pendant around my neck. "When it reaches twelve you will be sent home but you have to find and keep them safe" He said.

The blue light lowly surrounded me and covered her completely, I felt something heaving me up. I fell to the ground in darkness as gravity took effect.

I woke in the temple or something resembling it. This one was trashed the concrete or structure of the wall was falling apart and sand or dirt had caved in one of the walls.

"This better be a bad dream" I muttered.

I stood up shaking the sand out of my black hair. I loved Egypt but wherever I was it was definitely not Egypt no more! My fringe was just above my eyes as usual and annoying now more than ever. "Hello?" I call out flicking on my torch and looking around.

"Hello Atris Melody Fenix" A voice says, I turn around quickly to see something I really wasn't expecting. Was that…An asari? Was she wearing a robe with a halo? I rub my eyes in disbelief this was a really bad dream! How the hell was something of a game real?

"Hello? Where am I?" I ask

"I am M'illana. I expect you have questions Atris Melody Fenix. I am fully prepared to answer any questions I know you have. But first, we must change your clothes. Those are a little old" She waved her hand at my appearance.

I looked down a little insulted at her review on my fashion taste. "I did just come from Egypt. Where are we?" I ask impatiently.

"We are on the Citadel in a private chamber. I know this might be confusing; I went through it once as well but it got easier. Your details: Atris Melody Fenix, date of birth 2nd November 1990, your age 21, parental status: orphan parents died in freak car accident caused by sabotage, raised by your Uncle Wolfe Fenix and is a younger sister to Reese Travis Fenix born a year and twenty one days before you were laboured. Your uncle owns a computer company which is wealthy and had little time at home so he took you everywhere he went and bought you a book every time you went to a country you had never been to before that was famous for a folk tale your brother followed his steps and is now the heir to the company while you inherit the archaeological searches and money from his trips" M'illana gave with a small nod of her head.

I shuddered at the mention of my parents death's, me and Reese were in the car at the time, I could still hear Reese and my screaming at our parents to stop the car, as soon as we got out of hospital there was talk of who was to look after us that caused people who we didn't even know to argue nonstop over who took custody over us because of our inheritance which our uncle finally stepped forward to save us from them.

Reese a broken left arm and fractured leg, thirteen years on and he still can't walk properly without a brace anymore and I ended up with a concussion which caused massive head trauma and semi amnesia along with a faint scar from my elbow to my wrist where my veins were. I thought we would have died that day but instead of death all me and Reese had taken from us in the accident was becoming orphaned.

We never did catch the guy who mucked around with the cars controls. We still kept looking checking up at the last places the car had been fixed last and anyone who could have had access to the garage. Nothing turned up.

I tuned back to recent times where M'illana who is watching me deeply interested in my train of thought. "Should I know anything else?" She asked. I shook my head she basically covered my childhood.

"Where am I? This is Mass Effect obviously because you're an Asari, but it's a game!" I say

"Atris Melody Fenix you know better than anyone that a game is life as life is the game to play, they both have challenges and objectives in them that need completing. Yours shall be harder than you think" M'illana said.

I gaped at her mouth open to retort but nothing came. She looked amused and waved her hand making me follow her, I tried to stop but something was commanding my body to follow no matter how much I struggled. M'illana looked amused when she saw me pout at her.

I was taken to a room full of clothes displayed everywhere that I had seen of mass effect or at home that I had packed away years ago because they belonged to my parents when they went to a fancy dress party. There was also a bunch of cupboards filled with god knows what.

"IF note the big if, this is Mass Effect which one? And why does this have to do with me?" I demanded.

"Do you remember the legend about Destiny and Time? It was the deal with fate that changed everything. We need you to end this legend" A voice came in that made me jump. A human girl around ten or eleven with a red balloon came forward.

"The legend surrounding the ringroom is…it's already ended, Time would never find Destiny. She always ran so the thing to happen next never could!" I cried.

"She was saying she was afraid of him. She left because she was scared" The girl said. "I am Faith, we need your help because you're the only one who knows how to end the legend" She added.

"I don't know how! I…this is impossible!" I yell.

"Then you will follow that sentence by saying that this is a really bad dream. But that's life, a really bad dream but every bad dream has a hero that needs to fight back. In this reality Shepard is going to need all the help they can get, your job is to make sure the right decisions are made the Normandy will have its maiden flight in four years so plenty of time to prepare you and choose four sets of clothes that suit those of a bounty hunter, as well as some clothes that fit that are appropriate for casual nights." Faith disappeared leaving me with the Asari who nodded opening a shelf and pulling out a black backpack from a dozen others that looked expensive and beyond my tastes.

"This shall be your sanctuary when you need something, this bag shall contain all your life in here. We have given you a new ID, come choose an Omni-tool" She said passing the bag to me. Opening another I saw lots of different models.

M'illana smiled at my gawping face; she pulled one down and placed it on my arm setting it up. "This is an exclusively made one, only we make them like this so when you want it repaired or upgraded come back here. Along with this" she held up a translator clipping it on to my ear then pressing a button so it fitted my ear without anyone noticing. I smiled this was awesome!

I looked around opening the draws going through for some clothes that I would need, a pair of drawstring pants, denim shorts, a pair of black cargo pants and tight legged jeans, and two grey military tank tops to sleep in, black long-sleeved shirt and a blue t-shirt with short sleeves. I also grabbed a green cargo jacket and some brown leather knee high boots.

I grabbed a few pairs of socks and other undergarments things I would need. M'illana shooed me into a change room telling me to only wear the stuff that would fit close to my skin. I raised an eyebrow but followed anyway.

"Because you seem so fond of the game Unreal Championship 2003 we have decided your weapons and armor should be something you are familiar with. Ergo we are letting you have the look of your favourite player Sapphire blindfold and all" M'illana grabbed a card from out of her dress and opened a metal locker inside on a mannequin was the armor I loved to play games with.

Next to it was a small thing long case; I grabbed at the locks and opened it. Inside was a gun with yellow highlights that produced a blue glow, I wrapped one of my arms around the handle picking it up and placing my other hand near the clip lifting it up. I felt the trigger; I remember how to fire guns because my Uncle Wolfe said knowing self-defence was a skill that and it was my brothers birthday so we got a permit to go hunting foxes.

"Oh yeah, I can work with this" I say looking at it.

"There is a big difference between shooting someone and shooting a fox" M'illana noticed my face. She held out a blue ribbon to me. "Wouldn't be the Sapphire if you didn't have the ribbon" she said tying it in my hair letting my fringe fall forward. The ribbon was too long so she tied it around my eyes making me have to rely on my hearing.

"Okay I can definitely work with this" I say.

M'illana smiled. "Faith said it would take lots of convincing to make you become a freelance hunter" she said leaving me to look at my armor which was exactly the same as Sapphires off Unreal Championship.

"Wait isn't a freelance hunter a bounty hunter?" I ask calling out after her.

"


	3. Chapter 3 Before Part II

**_Please read and review, I was suprised by the amount of people who read this and was stoked! But a little sad no one reviewed, so people can you please tell me what you think of Atris because when I first thought of her I descibed her to my friends it was actually intended as a joke but that was before they told me she was interesting and sounded like fun ergo leading up to here. So enjoy this chapeter R&R people enjoy yourselves._**

_Two and Half years later._

I entered Chorus Den. Now twenty three years old I had grown to be a full capable hunter and still got the perks of life. Someone had (and I knew it was Faith who still hadn't aged a day since we first met! I am still finding hard to believe!) let my last name slip and so people had looked out for the bandit woman with the blindfold that was now called Fenix.

I had placed on my denim shorts and long sleeved black top leaving my black hair out, M'illana often teased me that I was careless with my opinion of clothes, saying it made me look like I had no curves or anything and I often responded 'Well I look sexier than you at the moment'.

I just had done a job and got three days to relax before M'illana would call me in again for a job, I simply sighed in relief heading up to the bar. "Can I get a lager, a pint of Baterian ale, and a bottle of krogan whisky?" I checked the menu shooting the bartender a smile.

He winked back getting the drinks. "On the house for such a pretty lady" I laugh. If only they knew what I could and have done.

Bonus of being in Mass Effect was they had earth history in their libraries which I had downloaded and read through from time to time when I got bored. History was still my main interest in a career, but seeing as I was stuck here until Shepard beat Saren. I checked up and found out that they were the survivor of Akuze, and was a female with red hair, green eyes, she was the female iconic Shepard.

The rest of the Normandy crew that I was familiar with were hard to track down but I found out where they had been posted and what their favourite topics, hobbies, food, birthdays. I felt like such a stalker but Faith merely laughed saying this is necessary.

I grabbed my drinks to sit down by a table and watched the dancers, I really missed Reese and my friends back home when we used to go camping in the woods when I got home overseas or dancing around in bars or nightclubs but then I remembered as soon as I got home I could do that stuff. If I got home that was.

No Fenix or anything else to worry about. I rolled my head back reaching into my pocket to pull out my blue ribbon playing with it in-between my fingers. I grabbed my drinks and gulping them down except for the pint of ale, trying to let my tension fade away.

"Miss Fenix I presume?"

I sighed not looking to check who it was. "Whatever or whoever sent you, tell them to go to hell. I'm not working tonight so you can go fuck yourself" I say picking up the known attitude of the Fenix.

"I'm not interested in hiring you I just want to talk" It was a male.

I looked up and saw an Asian human with a sword at his back which he placed down next to me. I smile.

"Kai Leng the notorious assassin that has some people running scared, fortunately for you I am not one of them otherwise I wouldn't be here. What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

He sat down; I saw his dark brown eyes that looked black. I tap on the glass of my whiskey and lean back at a revealing angle. I had two options start a fight and put people at risk or charm his face off to get him out of the bar and then kick his ass later on. Option A didn't sound safe so I'm going to go with B.

"You, I want you to back off. Leave and never let me see you again" he said.

"And if I don't?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You don't get a choice. Back off from future deals or die by my hand freelancer" He said. I roll my eyes. Cliché's were his specialty.

I turn to face the dancers on the floor. He caught my face and smirked. "You like to dance?" he asked.

"Yes and I will think about the deal if you dance with me" I say.

He nodded agreeing. I drink the rest of my drinks and stand up on the dance floor intoxicated by alcohol. I raise one arm and start shaking my hips; he comes behind me with hands on my hips as we move across the dance floor. I spin to face him as his hand travels down to my thighs lifting one up in a seductive way. I smirk pulling it down again before make a flirting gesture by placing my hands around his neck I started making it look like I was going to kiss him, Leng believed it until I was clicking at a pressure point around the neck making him freeze.

I kissed his cheek leaving him of the dance floor. "The answer is no, I don't back off for anything" I left the bar quickly.

I ran through the back alley's leaving no tracks up along the catwalks until I entered an office and hid along the walls. Little did I know something or rather someone was watching me that would make my future very, very important.

"Can I help you miss?" A voice said. British calm and demanding. Yep, that definitely had to be David Anderson future Captain of the Normandy.

"No I'm fine" I say.

Why did this have to happen? I stumbled into the office of a vital game character when I promised myself I wouldn't interfere with the storyline ever. Well unless it was necessary and I needed to but other than that NO INTERFERRING!

"Why are you in_ my_ office?" He demanded.

I face Anderson with as much calmness as I can possibly muster. "Because I can tell your future and what you're going to want to know" I say.

"Is that true?" he said in a bullshit tone reaching for his gun.

"Yes, and please no guns I don't want to make a mess in this lovely office. So in two years from now you will be selected Normandy Captain and have to choose a XO, you will argue with Ambassador Udina about it, trust me chose Shepard" I say.

"This isn't my office. How do you know about the Normandy? It's still being decided whether to release it to public? And who is Shepard?" He questions releasing his hand from his pistol.

"Believe me it makes sense if you're me. She is a golden child, and if this isn't your office then why are you-" the door had banging on the side near where Anderson was. "You have company, should have guessed. Am I invited to the party?" I say offering help with a gesture.

He passes me a gun. "It was supposed to be a hell of a party before you showed up but I figured company might help" he said.

I smiled at Anderson; he was one of my favourite characters from Mass Effect. I flip over the desk in the centre of the room along with a few other objects. Anderson looks at me, questioning what I am doing, I just shrug. The door doesn't hold long. I grab Anderson by the collar of his shirt, disarming him and place the gun he gave me at his forehead.

I whisper "Play along and get ready to run." I start slipping his pistol in his hand that is behind him as he tries to flip me and struggles to get free to make it look convincing.

I should have guessed as a Turian gang enter the office with guns blazing. "Put down your guns otherwise I won't let you have him" I say. I counted there were nine of them and they've all bought heavy guns.

"Who the fuck are you bitch!?" One demands.

I grip the pistol tighter. "One pissed off bitch you don't want to make madder. You can call me Fenix" I say rocking my foot a little. Pocket cigarette lighter, by the floor right near the couch where cover could be made. Perfect, this could work if I could get there quick enough.

"Shoot them now!" A voice says. "Kill the Fenix"

Guns start blazing as I rock back swinging Anderson behind the desk for cover. I hold up a hand to Anderson to say don't fire. He sends back a look to say why not. I point to the ammo clip and then to the Turians behind us to say 'they have limited ammo as well as us we don't have shields, wait this out!'

They gunfire started slowing down as they reloaded. I snuck up once or twice to shoot down the reloading ones, bullseye right between the eyes and in the throat. Three down, six to go. Anderson looks at me as I grab a cigarette lighter that fell off the table and unclip my ammo from its magazine. I grab out two bullets opening from the end to see if they had the right gunpowder. Yes! Anderson you really know how to pick the right weapons. I shake the gunpowder as quick as I can and heat it with the lighter so it starts burning getting hotter and hotter. I then throw it at the Turian's shooting while reload the clip into the gun.

"What are you doing?" Anderson yells over the gunfire, he sounded a bit desperate and I shrug.

"Say happy birthday! Just don't go deaf!" I cover my ears.

An explosion goes off big making smoke go everywhere rocking the office a little. I stand up and begin to fire dropping the Turians as they cough and splutter.

Only three remain and Anderson took down two leaving me to the leader. Who finally recovers from the gunpowder trick loading his gun at me, I smile.

"You won't kill me" I say.

"I will. And why don't you think I won't shoot you now?" The Turian leader asked disgusted.

I smirk wider. "No ammo" I say shooting him leg, as he bends forwards I grab his head smashing it onto the floor leaving him unconscious.

Anderson comes forward with a pair of handcuffs placing them on the turian so he couldn't attack when he woke up. Anderson then looks at me I thought he was going to arrest me now because he knows I'm a professional hit man or woman depends on how it's used in a sentence. God I sound like my old English teacher,

"What was that gunpowder trick?"

I laugh. "If you put gunpowder in a keyhole and hit it with a boot it makes an explosion because the boot cause heat to impact on it making it explode, as the gunpowder grows hotter the more explosive and dangerous it is if unstable" I never thought science and myth busters would come in handy in a game but I was wrong they do, so kids who read this pay attention in science!

"And you accent?" he questioned.

"I'm Australian" I answer.

He holsters his gun and I raise an eyebrow why no shooting? "So you're not going to arrest me for breaking and entering? Or being a mercenary? " I ask.

"No, I just happened to get caught in crossfire with Turians and knew a science trick that would come in handy. I didn't see anyone who looked like the Fenix that might have been helping out but was never there." He said as he called C-Sec to help.

I nod and prepare to leave but stop myself in the doorway. "I owe you one for letting me go, also remember you have to choose Shepard! No matter how much grief Udina gives you" I say wrapping a spare blue ribbon I always carry around the cigarette lighter and throwing it to Anderson.

"You didn't ask for my number" Anderson reminded.

"Trust me, if you want to call it in I'll know when and how to pay it back for this, and if I can't do that I'll look you up in the yellow pages. If not either of those you still have mine" I slip out running.

Anderson P.O.V

That was a hell of a woman right there.

Nice trick as well, no wonder she's known for being a freelance hunter if she has more of those up her sleeve, her eyes though were a grey silver color, lively color and excited as if she was just waiting for the next adventure down an untraveled road. It proved how far she was willing to go for someone given the target.

I look at the blue ribbon on the lighter she chucked me.

On it was printed in the corner very small _contact M'illana T'yana for this favour to come through Citadel Sanctuary _

Hmm… she said only if I needed her, I have no clue when that is going to come in handy. The Fenix as people knew her had been escaping C-Sec for weeks, no one had seen her face except for me and most people thought she was a man so in many cases that woman was lucky. I wasn't going to do in someone who willingly saved my life.

Fenix I'll do as you ask but you better be ready with that favour.


	4. Chapter 4 Before Part III

Normal P.O.V

Over two years had gone by since I saved Anderson from the Turians, I'd lived in Mass Effect three years and a half so far and now was heading back from Earth to the Citadel again on a call from an old friend with a favour, when I asked who all M'illana said was that they knew me. Not many people had me owing favours to them, so I was on a very thin list.

This was becoming hard to believe but not my problem, I got a job I commit to it. My skills had improved and for once I was glad I wasn't a biotic otherwise the headaches I got were bad enough to kill.

I smirked at the thought of being a biotic thinking it silly although Faith always said I sure eat like one. That girl who I found out was actually 50, 0028 years old. She was as old as the Prometheans! Still didn't and wouldn't tell me why I was so important.

I entered the set up co-ordinates to the human embassies holding out the invitation to the guards which had a fake name on it but with my picture. M'illana made me wear my skin jeans and grey tank top to give me a military look so I blended in and looked fine. I checked the name on the ID card.

_Lydia M. Sanders_

Whoever she was, I was lucky to get her name so I could get access. Two guards were sent to escort me to whoever was calling this in.

Alliance uniform, so they were in the Alliance that narrowed it down to Anderson, some random guy I got drunk with whose name was James Vega, he really could sweet talk women when he wanted, I had no clue where he came into Mass Effect but I remember him being important in one of the games that didn't involve Shepard in them but would lead to it, and another called Cortez who was a nice friend and awesome pilot who drove me to a drop off point with no questions asked.

Well it was time to find out then, I guess.

The door slid open, I couldn't see over the two of the Alliance escorts who were blocking the entrance to the room. I decided to call them Bob and Hilda, despite them being both guys.

"Sir, we have your guest" Hilda said in a manly voice that made me nearly laugh.

"Where is she then?" I knew that voice. So it was Anderson then? What did he need to call in the favour?

I was told not to interfere with the story lines of the game which I have stuck to as much as possible. Something about making this reality explode, which is definitely not fun! Thought if anything Faith and M'illana argued about it being said I needed to get on the Normandy, I really never bothered to pay attention because I wasn't even supposed to hear those arguments.

"Anderson your bloody goons won't let me see" I say. "And it's not my fault I'm short!"

They move to the side so I can enter to room fully. "You've gotten thinner working out?" He asked as the guards left us to the door.

"Yeah, it's same for you as well. You've been working out defiantly." I notice he had indeed. "Now is this your office or are we going to get shot at?" I ask looking at the side door which said _conference room._

"That was once. You don't look bad yourself considering what you were first wearing when we met" He says.

I nod. "And whose fault was it that we got shot at?" I tease.

Anderson shakes his head in defeat. "Dismissed gentlemen" he said to the escorts who left quickly.

"I hope you've done what I asked of you" I say following Anderson in the conference room.

"I did Shepard is the best we could have hoped for, you had a good choice," Anderson said. "I don't know or want to know how you got it so right, do I?" He questions.

"No you don't" I say as we climb down the stairs. "If you did, trust me you'd think me insane" I say.

"I called a mercenary to help me, I think I am the insane one here" Anderson led me to the room which was full of people I had seen before. Oh crap! He was getting me involved in this!

Everyone salutes Anderson and I smirk, he notices and turns. "Is something up?" He questioned.

"No, just never thought you had your own little marching band then again I have never been army involved either" I admit.

"Everyone this is Agent Fenix she's special ops. Agent Fenix this is the ground troops for the Normandy which you were told about" he coughs at the end and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," I turn to Anderson with a 'what the fuck?' look on my face "Uh, I'm not Alliance" I whisper loudly.

"Excuse us for a minute" He pulls me out to the hallway.

"I don't work for Alliance" I say blunt as possible. "Too many rules and guidelines, which are total bullshit!"

He chucked me the cigarette lighter from a year before and I laughed at the ribbon which was now Alliance colours.

"You are now Fenix, you work with not for and you asked for Shepard to be XO which she is as well as the CO now. And your only a freelance agent which is what I hired you out as" he bluntly put explaining. "You never said how big the favour you owed me was" Anderson added when I went to refuse.

"No I said I owed you a favour not my life, M'illana would have told you the details by now that I don't do permanent work, I'm a freelancer" I say.

"She said you'd do it, and you don't back down on promises or favours you owe someone" Anderson smiled a little.

"Son of a Bitch! Remind me to get a new secretary" I say shoving my hands in my pocket.

"She said you would say that as well as you weren't going to wear the uniform which is-" A knock on the door disturbed our conversation.

"Sir? Are we continuing?" Gunny Sargeant Ashley William's head poked out.

"In a minute I am nearly done with Agent Fenix" he says as she closes the door behind her.

"You don't know my first name?" I question.

"You never told it to me when we first met, remember?" He responded.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you anything because we were getting shot at by Turian's from your party which you never told me what did you say that pissed them off?" I ask.

"I tried to arrest one of them and they resisted ending with a bullet to the foot, not my best move" Anderson admits.

"Anyway its Atris, my first name is Atris. So you don't have to call me Fenix forever or as long as this lasts." I say.

We head back inside and start catching me up on what has happened so far, which I already knew.

"There was a beacon on Eden Prime Sir, Nihlius however didn't make it. Saren killed him by surprise making him think the Saren was a friend before he betrayed him." Jennifer Hale's voice could be heard as I recognised the iconic commander Shepard, red hair and all.

"And? What of the Beacon?" Anderson asked.

"Destroyed Sir, I activated it by mistake before Shepard pushed me out of the way, Sir" LT Kaiden Alenko, I numbered off.

"I know what it was, it's simple really because you can ask Anderson about this and he will tell you what ever I say is generally right usually depending on the dates. It was Promethean" I interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5 Before Part IV

"It was Promethean" I interrupted.

"What?" Anderson asks facing me as I appeared to be left out of the conversation.

"The beacon, it was Promethean you know the ancients who lived 50,000 years ago and was wiped out by this legend of a synthetic race called Reapers like the geth. They left them around as proof of their existence and as a warning. Don't you read fairy tales?" I ask playing around at Anderson.

"You know this how?" Shepard asks me catching my gaze.

"Spoilers" I say in a sing song voice.

I really loved River Song driving the Doctor mad with that off doctor who. And it appeared to work here as well.

"We need answers now!" Shepard growled.

I roll my eyes. "Okay I don't remember much on them other than they are giant machine like beings and are practically considered gods to the Geth, but I know someone who does although we have never met"

"Who are they?" Anderson demands.

"Anderson, you know I can't tell you the future that would mess up the time line but I can give names. This expert is an Asari called Liara T'Soni; she's very young to Asari ages and is considered not responsible or taken serious enough to be researching Prometheans but she is more intelligent and advanced on the subject than anyone alive, she just doesn't know it. If anything she's your safest bet at an expert" I shrug.

"Where is she?" Shepard asks.

"Hot planet, Anderson knows it. It's also volcanic and prone to earthquakes this time of year so a few things might… blow up" I admit.

"Wait a sec, how the hell do you know this?" Ashley asks a little annoyed.

"As I said spoilers, and I have a grudge against Saren as well" all eyes on me. No surprise there but still…it did kind of creep me out.

"He took my gun when we went after the same target however you need proof to take him down, which you are not going to get easy, I think there is a quarian called Tali Zorah you will have to meet her, I have to go see M'i-someone about some issues involving a deal with C-Sec officers" I dismiss myself. I also scold myself for nearly letting M'illana's name slip.

"I trust you know where to find me Anderson, but I need to take care of some things. Also take care of your office I don't want to come save your ass from some Baterians, which I still want that reason" I step put causing him to laugh at the stares of the others, I started laughing when I realise he was telling the story of how we met.

I stood outside the building and leaned against the cold wall, the Citadel felt unusually hot today. Accessing my Omni-tool I pulled up my contacts and called up M'illana asking for my armor to be delivered at my spare apartment and when I day mine I mean Faith's one that she hadn't turned into a training range for me.

I said thanks then pulled up another one and kept leaning against the building waiting for my contact to show up. "Fenix, it's good to see you again" I look smiling. Zaeed Massani appeared in casual clothes looking at me with the happiest grin I had seen him give.

"Zaeed, how have you been?" I ask hugging him as he hugged back.

"Some old, how is your little sparrow?" He asks,

"Great, just got her serviced and your Jessie?" I question.

"Shining bright as you used to say. Come on, I'll buy you lunch" Zaeed offered.

I caught him arm in mine and we walked along to Apollo café. We eat and catch up on each other's hunting, Zaeed unlike me likes being noticed and loud where me as Fenix is quite and slippery.

I smile and he knows something is up because it's me, and I never call unless it's important.

"So any reason you called this is?" He asks.

I give him a look. "You know why, I just want a peek" I say.

He shakes his head. "Atris….you know I want to, but Faith won't let me give you access to it." He replies.

"Please? I'll let you have Robin and you can rename her" I bargain. He caves nodding; I smile massively, "So can you take me there now?" I question.

Zaeed smirks. "I don't know why you're so interested. It's not the type of place for little girls, especially for those who aren't around this universe" Damn! He knew.

"How'd you guess?" I ask interested.

"Don't get super drunk with me that you start flirting your secrets, and also M'illana may have dropped a hint because you're a freak history expert" Zaeed smiled as I cursed him in Arabic a language I started growing fond of when I was younger and went to study which I became brilliant in after two years of constant learning.

He took me to a small garage. I laugh when I saw the pictures of woman who were in their undergarments and Zaeed's riffle with a heart on it.

"I've only been here once before and that was when I first arrived. But I was blindfolded" I admit.

"When Faith really doesn't want you to see something she takes it far" I smile. He and Faith disagreed more times than I could or willingly would agree to, she was cold hearted and demanded, where as he was just a little less cold hearted but not so bitchy.

"Yeah she did tell you her age right?" I ask.

He takes us into a room with a supply cupboard in the corner, he opens the doors and removes the shelves revealing a smaller door which he had to crouch

"Uh, no, is it important?" He said.

"She looks like a fucking twelve year old!" I exclaim.

He chuckles, "Never knew you were good with little kids" He joked opening the door.

"Ha ha" I sarcastically say. "Don't make me kill you"

We enter the room, I smirk as I see all the weapons on the walls, splayed out everywhere guns knives grenades flashbangs the lot of weapons available. I go to the weapons bench where a screen appeared showing the weapons available. I practically skip girlishly over and flick through the screen. I selected up an item which I had been begging to get for months.

"Oh yeah this is perfect" I say bringing up the picture.

Zaeed came behind me. "It looks a little big" He said.

"Why does it manner? It's not the size that counts it's how you use it" I quote and he sniggers.

"That's the worst line I've ever heard" Zaeed claims.

"That's why I used it"


	6. Chapter 6 Before Part V

I unpacked everything I had packed up from my previous apartment to my new one which was a spacious studio apartment that had a spare bedroom attached to it, which was actually mine because I purchased it with credits I had well and truly earned. Not by hunting I managed to earn a shift at a bar earing more than I thought possibl.

It had been over a week since my first introduction with Shepard and I had decided it was time I had moved again after someone namely an Alliance officer rocked up asking if I had been interested in coming with him. In long story short I broke his nose and dragged him out as fast as I could, which wasn't a bad move as I thought.

I looked at a photo frame that I placed up on the wall, Reese and I in the park along with our parents, we were ice skating after the lake had frozen over, I sighed that was two months before the accident, I remember saying that I wished nothing would change and my parents laughed saying if things don't change then we would have nothing to look forward to in the future because nothing new would ever happen.

M'illana managed to get for me, she knew that I missed Reese more than anything after the amount of times she saw I was crying in my sleep, creepy but the amount of times I crashed at the Sanctuary and M'illana would come into the come I was in wasn't.

The door ran as someone knocked, I went to open it.

"Hello? One second please" I ask stopping before the door checking who it was,

Anderson's face was there I couldn't see who was behind him. I open the door and gesture to come inside. "Did my usual contact give you the adress?" I ask Anderson.

"Yeah, are you moving?" He asking indicating to the boxes around.

"The opposite really, I was kind of asked by a C-Sec officer to come with him and...well llet's just say his nose will never look the same again," I say hesitating. I realise Anderson didn't come alone.

"Commander Shepard" I nod and she smiles.

"Nice photo who are the kids with you?" She points to my mum thinking it's me.

"I'm the little girl. That's my mother her name was Theresa, my older brother Reese and my father Jayson," I answer thinking about it remembering the names I hadn't said in years because I felt the need to try and hide them from other's. It was a self defense system I had built into myself when I was much younger.

"Is there something you wanted Commander?" I ask heading to the kitchen climbing over the few boxes I had.

I pulled out three coffee mugs and turned on the kettle, I went into the small pantry trying to find where exactly I had unpacked the coffee.

"How did you know about Liara?" Shepard bluntly asked sitting down at my table with Anderson.

"Hmm?" I look up at her from the pantry.

"How did you know about Liara?" Shepard asked again.

I sigh a bit and remember my excuse if this ever came up. "I know a lot about everyone" I say.

"What are you? The shadow broker?" Anderson joked.

"No he has no morals and he kind of pisses me off," I say.

"That doesn't answer the question" Shepard interrupted the argument Anderson and I were going to get into.

"Fenix?" He asks.

"There is a...organisation, no I can't give you the name nor do I know it but there is some of them-us that can predict what is going to happen if we get the right lead. You said Promethean and I knew that Liara would have something to do with them" I lied convincingly.

Anderson shook his head. I poured the coffee stirring it. "Fenix we need help brining in Saren and you know it" He said.

"Is this the formal invitation for you saying I want you to work your ass off for me?" I question handing him a cup of coffee.

"No this is the demand you come join the Normandy" Shepard responded to my question. I shake my head. "If something happens I can't get involved too much damage could be done" I tell them. "What happens in time must happen it can be rewritten but the consequences..." I trail off.

"We need the help" Anderson asks.

"Okay" I silently agree to seal the deal.

I grab my duffle bag. Heading down to the landing area I climb aboard the ship, I realised how much it looked like the one from the game even though that was silly because this as a game. I had to remind myself that this ship would blow up in a year and a half from now or so, maybe I could prevent that?

"She asked a mercenary to join us? I knew Shepard was slightly crazy but this is stupid! Are you even listening to this!?" Oh I knew that voice. Seth Green or Joker, this being a good opportunity I snuck up beside the pilot quietly.

"I just can't believe she did that! The Fenix is a known sufficient killer. Who know what this guy is capable of?" I nearly give myself away.

"This _woman_ Flight Lt. Moreau happens to be known for getting the job done. When I commit to something I commit fully no backing out, oh and are you from Tiptree yeah?" I ask.

He jumped turning to face me, I see two unhappy faces, a certain LT and Gunnery Sarge.

"Nice accent, how did you know that?" He questions me.

I smirk. "I know a lot, Mr Moreau. Call it a gift and visit your sister some time" I say.

"How do you know about Hillary!" He demanded.

"Your eyes, they give away the sibling look. And what's wrong with my accent?" I ask a little insulted.

"Nothing it's just sounds awesome! Seriously where do you come from lady!" He demanded.

"Australia, I lived in Adelaide as a kid for a few years. Moved over the world a lot but kept the bloody accent!" I heard him chuckled.

"You can call me Joker and I take it you're the Fenix?" He questioned.

"Atris" I correct pulling up a spare seat.

"Atris?" Ashley finally spoke to me.

"Yeah I guess my parents thought calling me after the meaning 'Gifted and blessing' was rather appropriate. Then again they were a bunch of histoy freaks" I respond to her. "Your Williams?" I guess.

"Heard of my grandfather's reputation?" She snappily asked. Touchy subject much!

"Yes and no but in my books he's a hero the brass are too stubborn and hung up on themselves to notice." I shrug.

"What?" She quivered.

"Think about it, the first contact war with Turians. More men's lives would be lost, the Turians would never have asked for negations and would be insensibly killing each other, could humanity really deal with that? Your grandfather was the person who gave humanity it's chance that they always needed. You just don't realise it yet. No one has either but on days to come people think back to history and will remember that" I say recalling every little part of the Contact war I had read about.

"Uh, thanks I guess." She was confused, that I could understand however the next question I couldn't.

"Did you suddenly become able to read people's relations to past lives?" I turned and casually greeted Shepard.

"No I am just smart enough to see things others don't, have you spoken to Liara?" I ask interested.

"She...saw some things, and wants to talk to you about how you knew about her profession. Which reminds me, what do you specialise at?" I think a little before answering.

"I'm good with any kind of tech but was given elile classes in most field skills" I answer. "And Liara is...interesting".

"That's for sure" I heard Joker mumble.

"Not that type of special, you perv!" I say thumping him on the head. Liara was so much like a child in the first game, it kind of made me want to protect her whenever I played Shepard. "Besides she's more important that you know" I say.

"Can you give us a hint" Shepard asked.

"Spoilers" I say in the sing-song voice that drives people nuts. "Otherwise I might get the story wrong" I add.


	7. Chapter 7 Onboard Part I

I was shown an entire deck I didn't know about in the game, it was a deck full of rooms for everyone of the ground and engineer crew that took bizzare shifts. Mine was at the back and had a window showing the stats outside, I smiled at the view tapping at the glass tracing the costelations I could see. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I travel a lot but the stars never fail to amaze me. I just don't get why people take them for granted" I shrug, "They're too brilliant that people don't bother to realise where they lead us" I add as she gave me another strange look.

I heard someone clear their throat.

"Shepard is this my recomender?" Liara, I knew it from her voice and the footsteps coming from her.

"Yes, Fenix this is-...well you already know since you told us. Liara this is Fenix" Shepard corrected herself. I slightly and mentally chuckle to myself at this.

"Nice to meet you Ms T'soni" I hold my hand as we shake hands.

"Your the first person who hasn't called me a doctor" Liara noted.

"No offense miss T'soni but a doctorate does not make you a doctor" I say.

"If it's okay I would like to ask some questions" Liara asked me. I nodded and said go ahead.

"You accent? How did the name Fenix come up? What about your family?" She questions.

I laugh "Is that really all you want to ask? I'm Australian," I answer. I breathe before continuing. "The name is actually my last name. My full name is Atris Melody Tansa Fenix. Don't ask about Tansa it was after a fairy tale and technically not on my birth certificate, my family...not so much of a family person, I have a older brother and Uncle that's it. The rest passed on and parents died in a freak car accident" I say shrugging.

"Oh I am sorry!" Liara cried thinking I was insulted, I hug her surprising all three of us before pulling back.

"Don't be, you didn't cause it nor were you there. That and I learnt we shouldn't pity those who are gone, pity those who stay behind because they are the ones who grieve and feel pain longer, it's not their fault it's just they don't let go so easy" I say.

Liara nodded. "Anyway your mother Beniza," I hold up a hand to silence her as she wants to interrupt. "I know you haven't spoken to her in years, just...be careful with what you see and hear, she is working for Saren that much is true but I don't think she knows what she's doing. Just trust me when the time comes" I add.

She looked confused before leaving. "You certainly left an impression" Shepard smirked.

"I do that sometimes" I say placing my duffle bag on the bed.

"That's all you packed?" She questions.

I smirk before opening it, I pull out my armor my two pairs of clothes which is sad because they are the only clothes I actually own, a pair of sleeping gear, two of my favourite guns, the lighter from Anderson and a set of knives I keep in a small case. Shepard's eyes widened.

"It's bigger on the inside" I say shrugging.

She leaves and I receive a ping on my omnitool.

Subject: Date with Destiny

_To: AmazaFenix/__C__itadelmail._

_From: M'illana/Citadelmail. _

_Dear Atris_

_A new encounter with some research has approached our ears. An alternate reality version. Please enjoy the listening I hope you are familiar with Romeo and Juliet terms of romance._

_Different societies have produced the legend over thousand of years, it's possible that a certain influence over that period is pointedly being repeated as if to say 'come and get me'._

_Two groups or 'sides' of the laws forbidding it to continue. Please find out who you match is._

_From M'illana_

I sat on the bed. They expected me to fall in love with some jackass and stop him from killing me! I checked the date. I had at least a month until Faith would show up and demand some level of progress.

I wrote back saying I would check it out after some time when I found time.

My life officially sucked!

I thought after reading all those fanfics the world in Mass Effect was supposed to be awesome. Note to self stay away from video games in future! Anyway the Romeo and Juliet story I read through, they died the same way and Fate had been the priest. Did anyone win in these stories?

"Oh holy shit! I give up, let the bastard kill me" I say falling against the bed a little bit more than pissed.


End file.
